


Nobody sleeps (Nessun Dorma)

by Tierra469



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, POV Daryl, Poetry, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl poetry, Sweaty boys on a steamy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierra469/pseuds/Tierra469
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot, sticky night in the prison, and no one's asleep. Daryl comes looking for Rick.<br/>A steamy little poem for a cold winter's night. I couldn't resist another one. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody sleeps (Nessun Dorma)

Nobody sleeps

When the full moon’s

Summer-ripe.

The bare feet whisper past

And outside, monsters shuffle mumbling

As I slip between the

Falling shards of light,

Silver-bright,

To find your little ass.

 

You’re not sleeping

Either, sprawled

Like a banquet in your bed,

Table spread,

Spilling over

With your morsels moist and steaming.

Oh Christ

It’s just so fucking hot, you said.

 

_You’re_ so fucking hot.

 

I want to jump you like a tick,

Bite and suck and

cling and burrow

In the animal of you;

Leave an itching, yearning wound

For you to lick.

 

Instead I’ll heft you like a weapon, perfect

Instrument you are.

Let me string you,

Draw you,

Cock you

Till your spine describes an arc—

Quivering

With the tension of all

Desperate flesh

To send the arrow to its mark.

 

Pierce me again!

 

Nobody sleeps

And they try to guess

My name,

Seal my doom.

My anguished cries

And dying moans betray me.

Quick, now! Kiss me silent,

Kill me in this room,

Or nobody sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration and soundtrack for this is Nessun Dorma (Nobody Sleeps, or None Shall Sleep), the beautiful tenor aria from Puccini's opera Turandot. What can I say, I've got eclectic taste in music. Hit it on YouTube (you can't go wrong with Pavarotti) if you want the full-on experience. It's short.


End file.
